Hound
The Hound is a pickup truck featured in almost every driving game made by Xform. Design The Hound is based on the 2008 Dodge Ram. Overview & Performance Rally Point The Monster is unlocked upon completing all tracks. It is the fastest vehicle in the game, with a top speed of 220 mph. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Hound is unlocked upon defeating Burt in "Bella Beach" boss battle. It lacks in terms of speed, and the durability is average. Overall, it will lose its competitiveness in the later stages of the career. It is equipped with a Dual Machine Gun and a Grenade Launcher. It can reach a top speed of 203 mph. Due to being a boss vehicle, the player cannot customize this vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Hound is unlocked upon completing "The Dock Trial" special mission. Like its predecessor, the armor and the speed of the Hound are improved, making it also useful in races. Thanks to its heavy mass, it can compete very well in boss battles. It has five primary and secondary ammunition rounds. It has a stock top speed of 206 mph, and it can reach a high top speed of 216 mph when fully upgraded. Rally Point 2 The Hound is unlocked upon completing all tracks. It can reach a top speed of 210 mph (like the other cars in the game). Traffic Slam 3 The Hound appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The Hound is unlocked upon completing the "Heat" Team VS challenge. It lacks in terms of top speed, but the handling is decent, it can take a little to steer in corners. Overall, it can be used for Boss Battles and Team VS challenges thanks to its good armor, but it may useless in races due to its heavy mass. It has a stock top speed of 91 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a top speed of 103 mph when fully upgraded. Super Mud Mania The Hound appears in Super Mud Mania and it can be driven in the Trucks Go Dirty championship, with medium difficulty. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The Hound appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The Hound appears as an undriveable vehicle. Rally Point 4 The Hound is unlocked upon completing the third track of the desert. It has a good speed of 170 mph, but it tends to understeer in corners. The durability of the nitro is average. Burnin' Rubber HTML5 The Hound appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Hound is available at the beginning of the game. When launching the vehicle, it releases pink stripes. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Gallery RP1_Monster.png|Rally Point BR3_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RP2_Hound.png|Rally Point 2 TS3_Hound.png|Traffic Slam 3 BR5_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HoundSMM.png|Super Mud Mania BRCB_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn BRS_Hound.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift RP4_Hound.png|Rally Point 4 Screenshot (4538).png|Burnin' Rubber HTML5 br5hd_hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br3hd_hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_hound.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) Screenshot (5163).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (3475).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult rphd hound.png|Rally Point (Standalone) Screenshot (495).png|Rally Point 2 (Standalone) Screenshot (1755).png|Rally Point 4 (Standalone) Video Category:Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Rally Point Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 2 Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Super Mud Mania Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Vehicles in Rally Point 4 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult